


Meeting At The Train Station

by 30Morgause04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04





	Meeting At The Train Station

Scorpius ran at the wall and emerged the other side. It didn't scare him but his stomach was in knots. What if they hated him? What if he did something wrong? What if he wasn't Slytherin? He felt his father's hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on, son. Hogwarts awaits." They walked towards the train.  
"Now you've got everything. Your wand, your books..." His mum said, turning him to face her.  
"Of course he does, darling. You made him check a hundred times." Scorpius looked around eagerly. His eyes caught those of an approaching man. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.  
"Dad, who's that man?" Scorpius asked, pointing.  
"Which one?" His dad asked, crouching down.   
"The black haired one."   
"That's Harry Potter." His dad sighed. Scorpius' dad didn't like Harry Potter. He didn't like his friends either. He didn't hate them but his mum had said they had a feud during school.  
"He's the one Grandma and Grandad don't like, isn't he?" Scorpius finally said.  
"Excuse me!" Harry Potter's son pushed past.  
"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" A boy who must have been his brother called, with an anxious face.   
"James, give it a rest!" A pretty red haired woman called.  
"I only said he might be. There's nothing wrong with that."  
"Let's follow them." Scorpius started to move but heard his dad sigh. He turned. There was sadness in his father's eyes.   
"Scorpius, remember you aren't to be friends with them." His mother gave him a dark look.  
"Draco, don't turn them against each other."

After he had escaped his mother's grasp, the train began to move. As Scorpius began to search for a carriage. He realised they were all full. He found one net the front which only had a girl and a black cat inside.  
"Can I sit with you? The rest of the train is full." She nodded and gave him a pretty smile. "Thanks. I'm Scorpius, by the way."  
"Malfoy?" He nodded. "Posh boy then." She teased. She had emerald green eyes and blonde hair which curled down to the lowest part of her collarbone. Her slender fingers absent-mindedly stroked the black cat.  
"Suppose. What's your name?" He asked. _Please be Pureblood._  
"Mildred Copper." He sighed.  
"Not a pure blood then?" He re  
"Half-blood."  
"Ok. Which parent?"  
"My dad. He works at the Ministry. Auror."  
"Cool. Maybe he knows my dad."  
"He does."


End file.
